Attack On Titan Smut
by sarcasmlexicon
Summary: Levi doesn't like to be disrespected. And he's going to show Lisa and Eren exactly how much. Levi x OC x Eren. Light chocking, spanking, humiliation. Read at your own discretion. One shot. Possible two shot, upon request.


**First complete smut, so go brutal on me people. It's not like my sexy skills are expert here, so all sorts of criticism is welcome, even fire. Bring it. *winks***

 **Excuse any typos, I wrote it on my phone. If you don't like smut, keep reading. I love making people angry.**

 **No, I do not own Attack on Titan. If I did, you bet your ass I would have Levi hump Eren _sooooooo_ hard. Or vice versa. *fans face before gets major nose bleed***

"Your all dissmissed you little shits." I let out the breath I'd been holding and sped walked to the door when I heard, "Not you, Lisa. Or you Eren."

God, no. Please no.

All the other cadets rushed past me and I kept my back turned towards the voice calling me. A bead of sweat formed at the top of my hairline and ran down the side of my face. I side glanced next to me and saw Eren with the same expression as myself and started to shake just the tiniest bit. Alright. If the titan shifter is scared, it is completely rational for me to be as well.

After the last cadet left, door closed behind him, only then did I slowly turn to face Levi. His steel grey eyes peirced into my own, effectively rendering me speechless. Levi's hands were cupped together, body ridged and formal sitting in his chair at his desk.

I saw movement next to me and Eren finally faced in Levi's direction. At that, Levi's stare clamped onto his, leaving me to wonder what the hell he was going to say. The silence was thick until Levi's sharp voice cut through it.

"You've both made the same mistake on our patrol outside the wall today. Do you know what mistake I'm talking about?" Me and Eren cocked our heads to the side and gave eachother questioning looks. Nothing.

I turned back to Levi and gasped at how close he was now. No longer sitting down at his desk, but standing directly in front of me. His grey eyes stared up into my own and I flustered, cheeks heated. "What wo-o-ould that be si-i-r?" I stuttered.

For the first time ever, I saw Levi smile. Actually smile. There was a preditory gleam in his eyes and I visibly shivered. "Your mind doesn't seem to be as sharp as your tounge was when you and the brat here decided to talk back to your corporal." I looked towards Eren for an explanation but halfway doing so I remembered.

My eyes widened at the memory. It was a small slip in formality when Levi had barked out a questionable order and I had used his real name instead of his official one when demanding an explanation for this command. As did Eren when agreeing with my opinion.

It was a small slip. It really was. But I should have known better than to believe that I'd go by without consequence. I let out a tiny sigh and looked towards Levi. "I'm sorry, Corporal." It seemed that wasnt the answer he wanted. His eyebrows hitched high onto his forehead and he started to walk foward until I was backed agaisnt the wall.

He grabbed the collar of my coat and sneered into my face,"Oh now you back down so easily? Now that everyone will not be able to witness your insolence?" His breath hit my mouth and I swallowed at the close proximity of my leader. He snapped his head to the side then, dragging me by the collar, grabbed the hair at the base of Eren's neck and dragged both of us to his desk. "You wanted to humiliate me? I guess the only punishment appropriate would be is to return the favor. Don't you think Lisa?"

He shoved Eren down on his back against his desk with the palm of his hand and turned me around so that I could look at Eren. Half of his body sprawled on the desk, my back facing Levi. I could feel Levi's fingers sliding down my forearms and grabbing my hands while planting them on each side of Erens face.

I was hovering over a pair of complicated colored eyes, wide with shock, when I felt it. The large bulge pressing into my ass.

I gasped and tried to remove myself but the grip on my hands tightened and a rough thrust from Levi pushed me into Eren. A whimper escaped my lips and the same reaction was mirrored in front of me. It seems, that Levi was not the only one with a hard on. I started to panic, my body squirming against the corpral and Eren in unison.

I weighed my options and realized it was just best not to struggle. Being in this postion left me feeling completely vulnerable, at mercy to Levi's wishes and my clothes weren't even off yet. He always could make me feel naked without ever having to remove clothing with those sharp eyes alone.

His breath hitting my ear he whispered," You leave your hands where I placed them or I'll spank you. Not a single twitch." I panted into Eren's open mouth and nodded my head in agreement.

I could feel Levi's wandering fingers slowly removing the straps to my gear and I stared straight into Erens beautiful eyes. They seemed clouded, pupils blown, filled with... lust. We stared at eachother and I felt more aware of the hard on pressed into my pelvic bone. Experimentally, I lightly ground my hips into his own and watched his eyes flutter while biting his lip. I could feel my clit throbbing needily against his hardness and my stomach flipped.

I closed my eyes. This couldn't be happening. This isn't real, I told myself. Even though I could feel Levi's blunt nails scraping down the sides of my hips and thighs to remove my pants. Even though I could feel Erens hardness straining agaisnt his pants and pressed against my now completely exposed lower half.

I quickly snapped out my thoughts when the tips of two fingers brushed my entrance. "Oh god." I tensed and bowed my head against the boys beneath me. Foreheads brushing together, Eren curiously pecked me on the lips and before I could react, Levi roughly shoved his fingers into me.

"Ahhh!" I breathily moaned into Erens neck now, hiding my face. Somwhere between a few finger thrusts and flushed cheeks I curled my fingers agaisnt the smooth wood of the desk, hands sliding up.

I yelped in shock as a heavy slap landed on my naked ass, pushing me foward. Fingers still moving inside of me, Levi smacked my ass so hard it had me scrambling to my original postion; palms down, saddled by Erens head. "What did I say brat?"

Even though I had already moved back, Levi smacked my ass again, surley leaving angry red marks behind. I hissed sharply and moaned again when two fingers became three, stretching, preparing. Preparing.

The weight of what was about to happen hit me, knocking the breath out my lungs. Before I could even regain it back, the blunt head of Levi's cock pushed into me. Eren must have noticed what was happening by my pained facial expression because he started kissing along the column of my throat and jaw, partially distracting from the sharp pain opening me up.

But nothing really could have dulled the sensation of the long and thick intrusion filling me so completely, I could hardly breath. Levi grunted above me in approval, "Very tight." The pain stung, and the pleasure of being filled in this way almost outweighed the discomfort.

Snapping his hips back, Levi hadn't waited a minute to start driving into me harshly. My whole body moved with the force of his thrusts, also leaving Eren a moaning mess from the friction of my pelvic bone agaisnt his erection.

I could feel every ridge and vein gliding into me smoothly, retreating, then entering. Over and over.

I abandoned my postion and sobbed into Erens neck, gripping the hair at the base of his skull. I didn't want him to ever stop. The pain and pleasure was just to addicting.

"Levi, please... Oh god, please."

"What are you crying for brat? I'm giving it to you aren't I?" With that, Levi abruptly stopped the motion of his hips and stilled inside me. "Or maybe I should make you beg."

I could feel him buried inside of me so deep, I didn't know where I began and ended. He ground his hips into me and I sobbed more. Tears were sliding down my face and dripping into Eren's neck. I could feel Levi weave his fingers through my hair and forcing my head back so that Eren could see my tear stained face.

My cheeks burned at my slutty behavior, Eren having witnessed it all. Though he didn't seem to be bothered by it, completely opposite really. His hot breath fanned against my sweaty face and I mewled. "Let me hear it. Beg."

I didn't even think twice. "Levi, please, please fuck me. Fuck me hard. I want you hurt me Levi. Ruin me, please." Every word slipped out my mouth with sick desperation and I couldn't bring it within myself to care anymore.

Eren watched with shock and fascination as I begged, tears hitting his face as I pathetically tried to rut against Levi in attepmt to get some kind of friction. I could feel Levi's finger making there way to my throat and applying pressure to the sides of my neck. He gave what seemed an exprimental push of his hips and groaned when I yelled in pleasure.

"You little masochist. You want me to hurt you, make you cry? That's what you'll get. Tell Eren you want it."

I gasped, scratching at the desk while he softly pushed inside me, hand still around my throat. It wasn't enough. I was so fustrated I could scream.

I looked down into those complex green blue eyes. "Eren." He was watching me in disbelief and hunger all at the same time and I couldn't breath, I was so overwhelmed by the intensity of those eyes. He focused on my face. "Yes?" He whispered, almost as if he was scared of what I was about to say.

"I want Levi to fuck me so hard you cum from just watching. I want him to fuck me roughly against your body, leaving you covered in both our juices. I want him to hurt me, Eren. And I want you to watch."

That seemed to have satisfied Levi enough to start roughly fucking me, hand wrapped tightly around my throat. My vision blurred and I bit my lip til crimson liquid ran down and hit Eren on the corner of his mouth. Sounds of bliss left my mouth added to the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin against a groaning desk.

"Fuck- ahh- mmmmm." Eren seemed to have been nearing the edge of exctacy by the time I'd been nearing my own. Levi huffed, letting go of my throat he grabbed the back of my neck and pushed my head into the crook of Erens, holding me there.

I can only feel white hot pleasure building until it explodes inside my stomach, twitching, milking Levi while I hold on for dear life to Eren's cadet jacket.

Loud sobs escaping my mouth I spasm around Levi and on top of Eren for what feels like forever until I'm completely bonless.

Eren sticky mess was plastered to the lower half of my t-shirt while Levi's was slowly sliding out of me, along with his dick.

There was nothing but silence for a long time before Levi lifted me by my upper arms and layed my body next to Eren's. He grabbed my panties and slipped them on over my legs carfully, as if I would break even though he had just giving me some of the most brutal treatment I've ever had. I could almost laugh.

He put his forearms under my thighs and lifted me until they were fully on, doing the same with my pants, gear straps and all. Throught all of this, I barley moved a muscle and watch his hands working below me quitely. Eren beside me also watchs the interaction, memorized. After all clothes were on including his own, he opened the door and peeked his head out.

Coming back to my side, door still open, he reached out his hands. I started him im the eyes for the first time before all this had started and saw... guilt. Almost. And maybe a bit of smugness.

Instead of refusing, I opted for only one of his hands and reached for Eren's with the other. Levi seemed to have understood something I hadn't at the time. We all walked ( me limp wabboling) silently to my dorm room, hand in hand in the empty hallway, where Levi opened the door for me and stood there until I got in bed.

Eren waited beside Levi with a tired, happy expression. The last I could hear was the squeak of the door closing and Eren muttering, "I told you she would like it." And a quiet, "Shut up", in response before drifting off into a coma like sleep dirty, fully clothed, and satisfied as hell.

 **Naughty Eren and Levi! Please take some time out of your lovely day (or night, considering I know most of you are probably in your pj's, food crumbs stuck you your face as your laptop burns the blanket resting on your thighs) to review! I wouldn't want to keep writing shitty smut and think I'm some sort of E.L. James. (Jk, I fucking _hate_ her writing style. Grr.) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
